


Delicious

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony talks in his sleep, he gets some interesting ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and utter smut. Probably the kinkiest thing I've ever written in my life.

“Mmmm.” Tony was dreaming again. And by the looks of things, it was one of _those_ dreams. “Mmmm. I bet _those_ taste good.”

Early in their relationship, Jethro would have been jealous. But now, knowing Tony more and realizing he couldn't control his subconscious any more than any other man, Jethro just laughed. He tried to keep the chuckles quiet, trying to let his exhausted lover sleep, but quickly realized it was a losing battle.

“Oh, yeah. So tasty. I knew they would be. See, they look just like ...” Whatever _they_ were being compared to was lost in nocturnal mutterings, and Jethro shook with laughter.

Unfortunately, that was enough to wake his partner. “Jet? Everything okay?” His voice was sleep roughened, as though he hadn't just been – enjoying himself thoroughly in his dreams, and mouthing off about the whole thing.

“Oh, yeah, Tony. Everything's fine, sweetheart. You were just commenting on something tasting good...” Jethro left the door open, hoping Tony would elaborate, and they could both enjoy chuckling about a good dream. Sometimes, they'd laugh about the weird places their minds would take them, other times it was inspiring. As Jethro gazed over at his lover, he realized that this could be one of those times.

“Ohh, man, Jet. You've got to let me do this. I was dreaming about this, and it made me so hard...” Tony shuddered with pleasure, causing Jethro's cock to harden immediately. He shivered a little himself.

“Mmm. If it was inspired by that dream, then ….” He had a faint idea, but wanted to see where the man would go. “I suppose. If you want to.” He tried to sound surly, but knew Tony saw straight through it.

It was Tony's turn to chuckle, green eyes flashing with humor and barely-contained lust. “Shut up, Jeth, I know you too well for that to work anymore.” He grinned, and rolled over, positioning himself on top of the older man, bracketing his face with his arms. He lowered himself slowly, and began a careful, deliberate seduction with his tongue. Jethro could only lay still as Tony licked his lips, staying there for a while to swirl his tongue around inside his mouth, then moving on to lick the skin all over his face, kissing and nipping in the places he knew would arouse his lover quickly. Like that one _right_ on the edge of his earlobe. Tony nipped and sucked and licked there for a while before moving down.

Oddly enough, he avoided Jethro's nipples entirely. _Huh._ Now he was confused. That was where he figured the dream had taken him. Well, he supposed he really would be surprised. Tony continued to work his way downward, and Jethro groaned when he kissed the tip of his cock, blew lightly on it, and then ignored _it_ , too. Jethro pulled himself up a little, curving his torso without moving his hips. _Had to be some bonus to all that PT,_ he mused to himself, chuckling quietly at the thought. His amusement did nothing to disturb his lover who had a feral look and was gazing directly at – Oh. Well. That explained the comments, then. He laid back with a groan.

“Go ahead,” he said, preparing for a long session of DiNozzo style torture. With the permission given, Tony spread Jethro's legs wider, and lowered himself until his head was directly in the older man's groin. He angled his head, resting his temple on one thigh, and lifting one of his balls and suckling it in his mouth gently.

“Mmmmm.” Tony hummed, knowing it would make it much more pleasurable. He swirled his tongue around, licking and humming, all the while being extremely gentle. Jethro just lay there, holding himself stock still, knowing that if he moved, he risked grievous injury. He wanted to writhe and groan and rub...

He was groaning. He hadn't noticed it before, caught up in the sensations of a mouth on his testicle and the fingers playing with him all around: giving light touches to his cock, tickling up and down his thigh, and stroking his hips – pretty much anywhere those talented fingers could reach. He heard himself now, deep guttural groans that sounded more like pain than pleasure, at least to his own ears. Tony didn't move, and kept up his humming, swirling, tickling, so he assumed the man understood his noises for what they were.

Normally, Jethro was very quiet during their lovemaking. When he was the aggressor, he was too busy enticing all the groans and whimpers and moans he could from his beautiful lover. On the less common occasions that he was the one being 'tortured', Jethro's heart and breath would race, and Tony would know. But this – this was agonizingly deep. The pleasure he got from this could cause him to come without a stroke or suck on his cock, without a slam to his prostate. After a few more seconds, Tony opened his mouth, gently detaching himself from one side, then moving up to kiss Jethro intensely for a few moments before moving back down to grant the same treatment to his other testicle.

Jethro could feel himself leaking, could feel his balls wanting to tighten under the onslaught of the kisses and licks and sucks given to them by his multi-talented lover. He continued to groan, a low, gravelly sound that he was certain would wear his throat raw in moments if Tony didn't change his game plan soon.

Fortunately, he did. He pulled away, lowering his mouth down directly on to his cock, swirling and kissing and licking and sucking. He was still humming off and on, causing shivers through Jethro's body. Now that they were back into less dangerous, more familiar territory, Jethro could move like he wanted to. He thrust and rubbed, entangling his grasping fists into the tawny hair for leverage.

It didn't take him long at all until he was coming, pulsing long and hard into Tony's willing mouth. Tony kept up the suction until he was sure that all of it was gone, then he disengaged from there, shimmying along Jethro's bonelessly sated body to kiss him.

Jethro couldn't manage much more than slow, languid, telling kisses, elucidating exactly how he loved Tony in the best way he knew how. Both men were aware of Jethro's status as a 'functional mute', and so Jethro was always sure to express himself with his hands and lips and cock as best he could, explaining what he'd never be able to with his voice.

Tony let him kiss him for several long minutes, but then, he pulled back, lifting Jethro's legs to gain access to his anus. He reached over and grabbed the lube, slicking his fingers and beginning to prepare him for entry.

“Won't have to do much, sweetheart. You've got me all blissed out.” Jethro chuckled, and sure enough, his voice was raw, gravelly, sounding like he'd spent the night at a concert with Abby instead of in bed with Tony.

“Ohhhh, that's a sexy sound, lover.” Tony crooned, continuing to work him open, moving a little more quickly than normal. Jethro figured it was because of his deep relaxation.

“Feels good, Tone. Just get in there.” He groaned a little when Tony withdrew his fingers, and slid in expertly.

Tony started to thrust, pulling Jethro's legs up just a little, angling himself for the best possible effect for them both. He slid in, and groaned himself, beginning to thrust almost immediately. Jethro groaned again, his voice breaking. They'd gotten so good at this that they had discovered each other's strongest pleasure points pretty thoroughly. It wasn't so much a function of the length of their relationship or the number of times they'd come together, but the fact that they both showed the same bull-headed, intense determination toward pleasing their lovers as they did toward solving a case. It made them good lovers, though it also made them ruthless when they were both angry. They'd learned to deal with _that_ , too.

Tony sped up, wiping all extraneous thoughts from Jethro's mind. There was only here, now, his prostate, Tony's cock, the groans they both made and the pleasure coursing through his already sated body. He knew he wouldn't be able to come again this quickly, but it wasn't about that. It was about Tony enjoying himself so thoroughly that he would sleep deeply enough to deal with the shit they dealt with every day. Every once in a while, they both just needed to be completely wiped out. Apparently, this was one of those nights. He just lay there, relaxed, enjoying the pleasure still present, letting Tony continue to thrust madly until he stilled, streaming inside him.

Tony collapsed on him, and he wrapped his arms around his broad frame, holding him tightly, stroking his back, whispering quiet nonsense into his ears until he calmed down. He just held him there for a long moment, reconnecting. Then, with a swift slap to Tony's ass, he rolled them over, settling him down on his pillow.

Tony yelped, but said no more, only sighing happily as Jethro cleaned them up, pulled the blankets up around them and snuggled close. Just before they nodded off, though, Jethro thought he heard Tony mutter, “I was right. Delicious.”


End file.
